The present invention relates to sporting helmets and, more particularly, to a sporting helmet with flexible recessed inserts to help prevent concussions.
For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction. Thus, when someone is hit on a helmet, the brain, which is incased in fluid, is pushed to the skull. The hard external surface of a helmet does not absorb any force applied to the helmet. Instead, this force is transmitted into the helmet. While current sports helmets have an internal padding system, this padding system does not prevent concussions.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved helmet that may absorb the force of an impact on the helmet.